Rachel Sampson
'''Rachel Sampson '''is a half vampire-half human hybrid,introduced in the first book,Cursed Blood.Rachel is the narrator of the stories too. Physical charachteristics In the series,Rachel appears as a girl with dark brown long hair and bright blue eyes.She likes to dress with skinny jeans,purple or other colors t-shirts with tracksuit jackets or sweet dresses with jeans jacket.She wears sport shoes(especially from Converse All Star) or boots. Early life Rachel was born on March 4,1996 to Adeline and Dave in Trenton,New Jersey.She has a big sister named Helen,who have 26 years old.Rachel thought that she is an ordinary kid but she was the smartest kid at kindergarten and school.Her mother,sister and grandmother hid the truth of her family from her.Her mother wanted Rachel to be a human but because the curse of the family,it doesn't happen. Her first childhood friend was Raymond Mitchell,a boy she met at kindergarten.Later,she met Maddison Parker and Berry Martin,two cute kids who saved her from a bully in the first grade. Rachel always loved her grandmother's garden of roses.In Cursed Blood,she said that she loved every visit at her grandmother. When she have her 15 birthday,she meets Ryan,a guy who was 17 years old and she fells in love with him.Their relationship took 4 months.In the summer holiday,she broke up with him and beat him and his friends up.That day she swears that she won't love a boy again.But that didn't took long because she meets Blaze. Her life in Cursed Blood Rachel's parents divorced and moves from the house.She wanted to stay with her sister,Helen,who was 24 years old and almost graduadeted faculty.When high school starts after the summer holiday she met Maddison,her best friend from the first grade who seems to be in love with Berry,another friend of Rachel. Later that day,Rachel met Blaze,a vampire who seems to be her protector.He tells her that her family was cursed in the 18th century by a powerfull witch named Anne-Lynn James who seemed to be William Sampson's ex-wife.She doesn't have a blood type,that's why she wasn't sick or needed analysis.She wanted to be just friends with Blaze but shortly,she fells in love with him. Their relationship wasn't so good because she was almost killed 3 times.First time by Blaze's ex-girlfriend,Elena Whitney a powerfull and gothic style lover vampire,second and third time by his step-brother,Victor. Later,she meet Debbie and they became best friends.Blaze told Rachel that Debbie is one of the James family witches but Rachel doesn't care about that.When she and Mike goes at the abandoned warehouse in the woods to fight with Victor(because he killed Debbie's mother and Rachel wanted revenge for that) and fails,she remains alone in the woods and saw two wolves: one with reddish brown fur and brown eyes and the other one has black fur and blue eyes.Later,she finds out that the wolves was Raymond and BerryWhen Debbie's mother died,Rachel met Debbie's aunt,Charlene,and her children,Adele,a 13 years old witch,and Connor,a 15 years old half demon.Rachel was afraid of Connor first,because he scares her saying that he wanted her blood but it wasn't true. Rachel have a karaoke party at school when a hunter,who seemed to be a forester glamoured by Victor's vampires,try to kill Blaze and Rachel.The forester shoot Blaze and he is unconscious.Rachel become a vampire and kill the forester by drinking his blood.The next morning,Rachel wakes up and discovers that she's a vampire.Blaze tells this to Debbie and she contacts Kristen,Victor's witch.The two witches cast a powerfull spell on Rachel and turns her back into a half human-half vampire hybrid.But they find that Kristen dies during the spell,sacrificing herself. When Blaze left the town together with Mike,to find a battle place,Rachel remains with Connor.The two becomes good friends and find out that they have a lot in common.Later,Rachel founds a wounded Connor at the locks and helps him by giving her blood to cure his wound.After this,she quited from chemistry to stay with him,and she discovers that she's in love with him. After Blaze came back to town,Rachel was already together with Connor.She and Blaze broke up.The next day they go with the others in Texas to fight with Victor and his vampires. Blaze,Helen and Rache fought with Victor but no one kills him.But when Rachel loses to Victor,Blaze tries to save her but his heart is almost pulled out by Victor.At least,Alexandra comes and kills Victor by pulling his heart out.Blaze is almost dying and Rachel can't do anything to save him.He said that she will be happy with Connor and then,he dies.After this,Rachel starts to cry together with Alexandra and her sister. She comes back to Trenton,and when summer holiday comes,she go with Connor at his house from London,United Kingdom. Her life in Demon Blood Rachel have 17 years old now and she's in the tenth grade.She still live with her sister,Helen and her husband,Scott who is a werewolf. Later,she moves together with Connor in a house not so far from the high school and from her sister house.But peace doesn't last long and she find a wounded Raymond in the back of the gym and he seems to lost his memory.She tries to help him and goes to his father but he isn't home.Then,she goes to Berry and leaves Raymond there but the next day Raymond moves at her house. When she met a girl named Lucy Todd who have 18 years old and is in the last year,her life is turned upside down because Lucy wanted to kill her to get Connor to his dad. Later,she had a fight with Connor because he doesn't want to say where he was and Rachel told him that someone is try to kill them again and he makes him remember that he killed a supernatural hunter last year.He is angry and told her that he doesn't want to see her again.Rachel cries and when Raymond come back to their house,he get scared by Rachel because she was having mascara spread on her face.He ask her why she's crying and Rachel said that she had a fight with Connor.Raymond tries to make her feel better but it gets mad at Connor and at least he makes him to reconcile with Rachel. After this,Rachel is convinced by Debbie to take part at a party at high school but it seems to be a trap.It seems to be a party for boys where girls was dancing for them.She had a little fight with Debbie but when she saw that Connor likes her costume,she assist at it.She sings "Avril Lavigne - What the hell" and dance together with Debbie and other girls from her class. When Connor's father and Lucy came to get Connor,she tries to save him but is taken as a hostage by Lucy while Connor and his father fought.Connor is almost killed and Rachel kills Lucy by biting her and drank her blood.When she finish with Lucy,Rachel attacks Connor's father and fight with him.The fight makes Rachel bored and she kills Connor's father too by broking his neck.Then,she saves Connor again by giving her blood again.